To Live For, To Fight For
by The-Girl-Who-Wrote-This
Summary: After the Muggle vs Wizard war all that is left is a dangerous waste land. Now Hogwarts has been destroyed and with magic severley limited, can Harry and his friends survive? What's worse is that Harry and Ginny has been captured by Voldemort and has been taken to the Capitol of his Dark Empire. And a new mundane group is on the rise! IS THIS THE END!
1. Prologue

**Hi there!**

**So, you decided to give this a chance? Firstly thanks so much!**

**This is simply how I think things would have turned out if Harry and his friends had not defeated Voldemort. For now this is a one-shot. I plan write on and make a whole fanfic, but if this gets no attention or reviews I'm just gonna take it of. The fanfic would basically go about how they survive after Hogwarts is destroyed. I have loads of ideas for it! ;)**

**Plz try and review if you think this has potential to turn into a whole fanfic!**

Grey skies stretched over the smouldering ruin that was Hogwarts. A small group of people stood at the ruined entrance. They were the lucky ones.

The ones who got out before the nuclear missile destroyed Hogwarts and killed everyone inside.

It has been three years since the war with Voldemort. Voldemort tortured and killed muggles and the muggle world had retaliated.

Muggles right over the world had become aware of their wizard counter parts and soon a much worse war had started.

The mundane vs magical war.

The mundanes did not realize or at least try and understand that only some wizards were bad. They immediately labled all wizards evil.

Soon most of the mundanes had banded together to try and destroy the wizarding world. They used bombs and nuclear weapons. Poisen and spies. Basically anything they could get their hands on.

The wizarding world suffered severe casualties in the first few days of the attack. Soon thousands of wizards right over the world joined Voldemort's side.

Although the different wizarding goverments were still on their own. Most decided to assassinate the mundane leaders, but all that did was increase the war fever.

The mundanes now completely leaderless continued attacking in small groups. Some of their bands still has access to nuclear weapons and they became desperate.

The war continued with mass causalities on both sides. Most mundane civilians' homes were destroyed. They also joined the small bands and helped attack the wizards.

Civilian wizards became more panicked and demanded of their government to do something.

Most of all wizarding governments were corrupted and filled with incompetent morons. When wizards realized that they were on their own they also started making small groups or bands.

They then started to attack the mundanes again.

The whole world started to fall to chaos. Mundanes killed of some of their own acusing them of being wizards. Real wizards fleed. Governments left began to panick for real and used more nuclear weapons.

Soon most of the once beautiful planet called Earth was turned into a war ravaged waste land. Radiation and smoke killed most of the animals and plant life. Muggles, werewolves,wizards,vampires and all of the other magiacl races began to form small groups of their own kind.

Soon camps, shelters and small villages began to appear all over the world, or rather what was left of the world.

Voldemort established a sort of Dark Kingdom. He gave a safe haven to all magical creatures except muggles and muggle borns. Except for the Hogwarts Stronghold that was the last mass group that included wizards.

And now Hogwarts has fallen. Most of the light wizards are dead.

Dumbledore, most of the professors, lots of aurors and plain civilians who took shelter there.

A deathly silence hung over the small group as they stared at the last, and now destroyed, of what remained of the wizarding world.

Nobody could say for sure how much time passed before a small quivering voice asked the question that plagued all of their minds. "What now?" asked Ginny Weasley.

No one awnsered.

The silence fell back again. Finally a auror named Albert Davies, who had lost his last family and his will to live, replied. "Now nothing. We have nowhere to go. No one to protect. No one to protect us. Nothing to fight for. Nothing to live for."

And for most of them.

It was true.

**Well, after that cheerful ending! :D **

**Comon! Review if you think this has potential to be turned into more than a one-shot! I can make a happy ending! ;)**

**Yea, so plz! If this gets more then 5 reviews I WILL CONTINUE IT!**

**Also, if I continue which characters should it revolve around. The usual trio of course, what about some one else to spice thing up!?**

**Oh, and very important! The pairings! Tell me which one you vote for in a review. ****Here are what you can chose from!**

**Harry/Ginny (I'm k with it, but Ginny never rlly did anything? Her character need growth.)**

**Harry/ Hermione (k too, but I don't think they fit enti****rely.)**

**Harry/ Luna (gotta luv it! Plz vote this I have ideas! Slightly phyco both!)**

**Harry/OC (I'll try!)**

**Harry/other character (from books not own character like above!)**

**And lastly should Drcao come in?**

**Thx for reading this long A/N! I luv you all!**

**Cya! *-* -my own emoticon idea! ;)**


	2. Captured

**Thx to Griffenvamp for reviewing! You are the only reason I'm continuing this! I looked at your ideas, but I don't want to to time travel. And I also like Harry/Hermione more, but I decided that for once I want a Harry/Ginny. Although I agree that Harry/Ginny was not right for the books. **

**Here are pairings:**

**Harry/Ginny**

**Neville/Luna (I looked at that again and they are perfect for each other!)**

**Hermione/Draco**

**Ron/?(help me!)**

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV<p>

* * *

><p>What now?<p>

Hermione stared at the what was left of Hogwarts. Salty tears ran down her cheeks. She never used to cry. She used to be strong for the others. She used to be someone people could look up to.

Now she was finally breaking down. She did not even know who was still alive. Harry, Ron... everyone. Her eyes desperatly scanned the remaining people.

She could hardly see anything through the tears. She gripped her wand tighter. Please no!

All around her she could hear cries of grief. People sobbing. Tears. Blood.

Suddenly she saw familiar red hair. "Ron!", she half-cried half-shouted. The boy turned around. "Hermione!"

Tears streaked his face and he had a bleeding gash near his temple. Hermione raced to him and buried her face in his bloody, second hand robes. No words were needed.

"I.." Hermione choked on the words. "I though you were dead."

"Blimey...'Mione." Ron said clearly still in shock. Hermione almost laughed. No matter what, Ron was Ron. "We should look for the others." he said.

If they are still alive... Hermione added darkly in her thoughts. They both began shouldering through the wizards.

"Hey!" Ron suddenly pulled away from her and grabbed the girl with fiery hair's arm. "Ginny!"

"Ron!" before he could protest Ginny dragged him into a massive bear hug. Hermione could not help but let a smile sad smile creep onto her face. "Hermione! Ron! Ginny!" someone called out to them. Hermione turned around to see two dust covered and bloody figures run towards them.

"Harry! Neville! You're alive! I was so worried! Where were you?!" Hermione stopped when she realized she was babbling. "You guys made it! We also thought...you know." Harry said.

For a few moments they simply stood like that. Looking at the ruins and realizing that everyone not here was most likely dead. A lonely wind began to blow. A wind Hermione knew would one day turn what was left of Hogwarts into dust.

After Albert Davies's sad, but true words most of the wizards had broken up into smaller groups and traveled randomly in one direction, hoping to find somewhere to settle down.

Hermione realized that with all the refugees that had streamed to Hogwarts she could hardly make out any faces she even vaguely racognized.

Most of the wizards had already made their choice and was now slowly walking away from what was once their home. Hermione once again cursed the magic triggered bomb some of the mundanes used.

They found some way to let a special sort of gunpowder be triggered by the use of magic. Now half of the wasteland that was left was filled with this gunpowder from earlier explosions. It was made not to detonate all at once, so gunpowder always remained.

Luckily it was spread to thinly to make usual magic dangerous, but something bigger like apparating could easily trigger it.

Suddenly the deafening sound of an explosion tore through the air. Hermione spun around. Oh no... "Death Eaters!" some one yelled.

And then everything turned to chaos. Wizards ran in whatever direction. If they had loved ones left it was a desperate fear filled struggle to try and save them.

"To the forest!"Harry yelled and grabbed her arm, pulling her forward. The small group of Gryffindors raced toward the dying, decaying mess that was once the forbidden forest.

Once they were safley under the cover of the trees. Neville asked, "How? How did he know we would be here!?"

"Shhh...whisper." Hermione replied. "I think he probably had someone watching the castle and when he saw it had been destroyed he decided to attack us when we were the weakest."

Suddenly Hermione froze in fear.

Not far behind then she could hear voices. Defininatly not nice voices. "Death Eaters." Harry whispered, "Get down."

The small group moved back further into the bushes and tried to hide beyween the leaves. The were just in time. "Where did those kids go?" asked the low voice of Goyle.

"Look, how should I know? Oh, look here is a path! Weren't we following a path? Hey, just maybe we should follow it again." sneered Lucias Malfoy sarcastically.

Goyle missed his sarcasm.

Lucias quickly scanned the surrounding shruberry. "Lets move on!" He called.

Then he stopped. "Wait, there is someone here!"

Hermione felt her heart beat quickening.

No! Please no!

And then everything turned to chaos. Wizards ran in whatever direction. If they had loved ones left it was a desperate fear filled struggle to try and save them.

"To the forest!"Harry yelled and grabbed her arm, pulling her forward. The small group of Gryffindors raced toward the dying, decaying mess that was once the forbidden forest.

Once they were safley under the cover of the trees. Neville asked, "How? How did he know we would be here!?"

"Shhh...whisper." Hermione replied. "I think he probably had someone watching the castle and when he saw it had been destroyed he decided to attack us when we were the weakest."

Suddenly Hermione froze in fear.

Not far behind then she could hear voices. Defininatly not nice voices. "Death Eaters." Harry whispered, "Get down."

The small group moved back further into the bushes and tried to hide beyween the leaves. The were just in time. "Where did those kids go?" asked the low voice of Goyle.

"Look, how should I know? Oh, look here is a path! Weren't we following a path? Hey, just maybe we should follow it again." sneered Lucias Malfoy sarcastically.

Goyle missed his sarcasm.

Lucias quickly scanned the surrounding shruberry. "Lets move on!" He called.

Then he stopped. "Wait, there is someone here!"

Hermione felt her heart beat quickening.

_No! Please no!_

Suddenly the Death Eater spun around and shot a light blue spell. It hit the bushes exacty where they were. "Run!" yelled Neville.

They all did. Hermione tripped twice and some of her already painful wounds reopened. "Ow." Hermione whimpered as she tripped on a root of some kind. She almost immediatly got up and ran further.

"Please stop." gasped Neville, "I can't run anymore."

They finally stopped in a small clearing. The small group looked at each other. "Um...guys?" asked Ron, "Where is Harry and Ginny?"

Silence reinged. "I don't know. They must have been left behind." Hermione finally said.

"We should go back and try and find them." said Neville.

"Yea, but they might've been captured." Hermione replied hesitantly. The chances were that they were captured.

"Well, we can't just leave them." Ron said,"Comon we have to go back."

* * *

><p>"Well, If it isn't Potter and his girlfriend." said Lucias Malfoy looking incredibly happy, "I should have know that out of the thousands who died today, you would be one of the few hundred to live."<p>

Harry and Ginny sub conciously moved closer to each other.

"The dark lord is going to be so pleased to see you." Malfoy laughed.

**Next chapter: Draco's POV and what happens to Harry and Ginny!**

**Plz review! Next chapter will be quicker if you do! **


	3. Shadows

**Hello, its me again! I just quickly wanna say there is going to be a OC for a brief while, but he will just be there quickly and be gone. And he does not really talk. I just needed a first year who and I had no idea who would be in first year now since this is past the time of the second book. I know this stroy is taking some time to lift off, but please stick with me even if the first few chapters is boring.**

**Anyway, here's da chapter! =)**

Harry's POV

Harry held Ginny's hand a little tighter as they were lead into the Death Eater encampment. It was surounded by a high wall of rubble and other junk. In the middle glowed a clearly magical bonfire. About five to ten tents were set up around the fire.

"In here." Malfoy said and unlocked a giant metal cage's door. It was situatated right next to the fire in the middle of the camp where everyone could see them.

Harry looked at Malfoy's wand.

If he was alone he might have protested, but he was with Ginny. If he angered Malfoy he might hurt her. So, he grudingly walked into the cage.

Ginny followed catiously.

Malfoy smirked and slammed the door closed behind them. Harry surveyed the inside of the cage. It was about two and a half meters high and four meters across.

He stopped. There were two huddled figures sitting in the middle of the cage. Ginny gasped. "Luna?"

"Ginny? Harry?" The usually dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood asked.

"Yea, it is us. Whose that?" Harry said drily.

"Oh, this is Jake Winters. He used to be a student at Hogwarts." She said.

Harry felt his heart wrench as he looked at Luna. Her usual shiny hair now hang limply around her face. He could she cuts and bruises all over her body.

Helpless anger welled up inside him.

He looked at the other boy, Jake. He did not look much better. Dark brown hair and sunken onyx eyes. He could not be older than a second year.

Jake tried to hide behind Luna. Harry heard her whisper something to him.

"Harry, we need to get out of here." The urgent voice of Ginny suddenly interupted his thoughts.

"Yea...but how?" Harry asked inspecting the cage once more.

"I don't know. Maybe we can get them to let us out somehow and then escape? They will want to torture us..." She trailed off.

Just as she finished talking Harry saw the shadow of a owl against the setting sun. "They're sending him a message." He breathed in horror.

Ginny looked up to were he was pointing with fear in her eyes.

XXX

Ron's POV

The sun was setting turning the clouds to fire. The clours then turned to a softer pink until the sky was a midnight blue coulor.

Ron tried to rub the dust from his eyes. They had been traveling through the dead forest for hours and when they finally found the Death Eater camp they had almost been caught.

"OK, guys I think we should try and camp here for the night." Hermione said.

Hermione seemed a little nervous, but never the less went on to assign everyone a job. "Neville, can you maybe look around for anything that might be edible?"

The round faced boy nodded.

"Ok, and Ron can you go find some things we might be able to make some sort of shelter of? I'll try and get fire going and put up some defences. We have no idea what might come out at night."

"Ok, 'Mione." Ron mumbled.

Finding things to build a shelter turned out not to be to hard. He found some sticks and there was a bunch of half dead vines lying all around the forest.

Ron made a framework of sticks and covered it with the vines. It was not much, but it would do. It was already late when the shleter was finally finished.

Neville had managed to find some kind of root that would still be aright to eat and Hermione had a huge bonfire going.

All three of them were sitting aroun it when suddenly Hermione waved her wand and extinguished the fire.

"'Mione why'd..." Ron began to ask, but she interupted him.

"Shh look." she whispered.

Ron looked up. Almost impossible to see against the night sky, but if he looked carefully he could she the outline of some flying black, dragonish creatures silently flying past them in a tight formation.

Ron shivered.

They were like shadows, but he could she the power in their muscles.

They waited for the creatures to fly past in a tense silence. "Look," Neville whispered,"There's riders on their back."

Ron realized Neville was right. If you looked carefully you could see the mysterious flutter of a cloak or the glint of a sword.

When the creatures were out of sight Hermione whispered, "They must be going to the Death Eater encampment."

"They are probably coming for Harry and Ginny. Harry mostly." Neville reasoned.

They all sat in silence as they though about it.

Ron was sure he had a pretty good idea who was the rider of the leading creature.

XXX

Ginny's POV

"Ginny, what is those things...?" Harry asked in a hushed voice.

Ginny looked to where he was pointing. For a moment she though she saw flying panthers, then she saw the giant black wings behind the creatures.

"Wow..." she could not help, but whisper in awe.

"They have riders." Harry said and Ginny coud detect a slight hint of fear on his voice.

He was right though.

They creatures circled the encampment once before gracefully diving down and landing in the middle of the clearing next to the fire.

Now that Ginny could see the winged creatures from up close she had to admit that their bueaty took her breath away.

At first they seemed like giant panthers, but then she saw that instead of fur their bodies were covered in glintering black feathers. Her eyes lingered on the sharp, claws poking out on one of the soft, but strong, paws.

But, the thing that made these creatures were their wings. Atached to the back of each one was to beautiful black wings. The wings seemed to catch the moon light and keep it.

Each wing was about twice the length of its owner.

For a few moments Ginny was awe struck by them.

Then Ginny was flinged back to hard reality. The figures on the creatures gracefully slided down to the ground. Ginny took in their expensive cloaks and confident stance. She could easily compare them to Lucuis Malfoy. They were the Inner Circle.

All except one. The leader landed elegantly and walked straight over to what he came to see. Fiery red eyes regarded her.

She fought not to flinch.

Voldemort, she had to admit seemed to be doing rather well, he looked like Tom Riddle again except for the eyes of course.

Ginny had to admit that if she met him and did not know who he was, and it was not for the eyes she might have found him attractive.

He radiated power. She wanted to cringe away from his aura, but the cage only had so much space.

Though most of his focus seemed to be on Harry. The dark wizard lifted his wand and muttered a spell. The cage dissapeared.

There was nothing between them and the most powerful wizard in the world.

**Thx for reading!**

**Please review!**

**:D**


	4. Old Acquaintances

**Hi, again!**

**Here's the next chapter! If you like it review! If you don't like it review and tell me you like it! =)**

Harry's POV

Harry backed away, making sure to keep Ginny, Luna and Jake behind him.

"Hello Harry, long time no see?" Voldemort asked.

Harry glared.

Voldemort lifted his wand and shot a spell at Harry. Harry prepared for some kind of pain as the light purple spell him him, but all he felt was a strange tickling sensation.

Then a bright blue glow encased him. Harry yelped and leapt away.

Voldemort shot him an amused glance, before turning to Lucuis Malfoy. "Well done, Lucuis. It seems he really is Harry Potter. Now, I am quite intertrested to who are the other three prisoners are?"

"Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley and some mudblood called Jake Winters." Malfoy replied.

"Well, Lovegood's father may have some information I need, so I'll take her with me when I return to Slytherin City, but Weasley and Winters are both useless. So, You do what you want with them Lucuis." Voldemort said glancing at Ginny and Jake.

"No! Don't kill them...please..." Harry realized how pathetic he sounded. Voldemort wanted to kill him anyway. What was him pleading going to help?

A familiar sense of helplessness creeped over him.

Voldemort stared at him as if consedering something. Then he said almost as if still thinking it through,"Very well, I'll spare one of them. Chose."

"What?" Voldemort was actually going to spare even one of them?! "What! You can't make me do that!"

"Oh, I can. Chose or I kill both." Harry could see that Voldemort was enjoying this.

"I..." Harry was lost for words.

"You won't chose?" Voldemort lifted his wand, "Crucio."

Ginny fell into a small struggling heap, screaming and trashing.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted in helpless anger and fear.

"Chose." Voldemort ordered.

Harry knew he did not have a choice. If he did not chose Voldemort would kill then both. He looked away. "Ginny. I choose Ginny..."

"Ah, thought so." Voldemort said, "Well, we'll be leaving now. No point in staying any longer."

Harry knew it. Voldemort was going to kill him.

"Oh no, Harry I not going to kill you, yet. You are going to have the great pleasure of seeing Slytherin City, the capitol of my Dark Empire." Voldemort said.

To say Harry was shocked under estimated it. He was absolutely horrified.

"W-what?"He stuttered.

"Yes, and do be a good boy or Weasley will pay." Voldemort gestured at Ginny.

Harry wanted to say something back, but he was not going to risk Ginny's life just for his pride's sake. "Right, We'll be off then. Weasley ride with Macnair, Lovegood with Rodlophus and Harry with your old professor, Severus Snape." Voldemort said smirking.

Harry's eyes met Snape's.

And Harry rushed forward. His only intention to hurt Snape as much as possible.

And then he stopped remembering Voldemort's warning about Ginny. Voldemort looked terribly amused.

The party mounted the flying creatures again and Harry had to share Snape's. The only thing he was glad of was the fact that the panther like creature was very big and had enough space to sit about half a meter away from Snape.

Then Voldemort's creature took flight and the rest followed. Harry had to admit that even though he'd be anywhere else right now, this was awesome.

The creatures knew how to fly.

XXX

Hermione's POV

Hermione woke up the next morning to a weak, watery shaft of sunlight shining through a opening in the shelter Ron had constructed.

Ron and Neville were both still sleeping, so she decided to explore the area some more.

Hermione quietly snuk out of the shelter. The embers of last night's fire was still glowing slightly.

Hermione considered rstarting the fire, but decided that there was no need.

She walked away from the direction of the Death Eater encampment and deeper into the forest. The whole forest was slowly dying.

Hermione could feel tears prickle behind her eyes.

It was so still. No birds or flowers. Just silence.

Suddenly she tripped on a tree root. Hermione cursed. Then stopped. A few meters in front of her lay a tattered green and silver scarf.

Slowly she walked closer and picked it up. It looked new. Someone must be close by.

Hermione quickened her pace and began to search the area.

After about half an hour of searching she found another shelter, although it was poorly constructed. "Hello?" She called.

Suddenly someone jumpped from a tree and fell onto the ground behind her. Hermione spun around to face Draco Malfoy. "Ow!" Draco whimpered as he got to his feet. "Hey, hands up!" He pointed a branch made to look like a wand at Hermione.

"Um...Draco that isn't a wand." She said cautiously.

"I know it's a bluff. I don't have wand." He replied in a defeated voice.

"Oh, why are you here on your own? Should'nt you be with Death Ea- I mean other people?"

"No...They abandoned me in a skirmish with some mundanes."

"Oh."

"Yea..."

"So, do you have food or things? We really need help." Hermione decided she might as well ask.

"No, I'm starving." He replied bitrerly.

"Oh, well we have some food you can get some." Hermione may not have liked him, but she would not just let someone starve.

"Well, look at me, accepting help from a mud blood." His voice dripped with bitterness and pain.

Hermione felt insulted, but she could see why he was bitter. He had lost everything. "Don't use that word."

He looked at her, but said nothing.

"Come, you can stay with us. Our shelter is this way."

He seemed to be debating to follow or not, but finally hunger won and he followed her.

Hermione looked at him. She even felt kind of sorry for him. His body was full of small cuts and bruises. His normally neat hair was dirty and messy. He looked horrible.

But, there was something else. He looked huanted. As if something happened to him. As if he saw something.

Some new horror.

Worse that the rest.

**Thx for reading! **

**Please review! =)**


	5. Slytherin City

**Hi, again!**

**I'm getting so few views. Like this whole story has 30 views! Where is everyone!? Do I suck that badly at summaries? Hermione/Draco begins this chapter!**

Harry's POV

There was only one word to describe the flight to Slytherin City.

Epic.

Even if he had to share one of the flying creatures, Voldemort said they were called Sky Cats, with Snape. Harry had to resist the urge to give Snape a gentle little push.

He could probably say that it was a accident, but he was not sure Voldemort would believe him and he was not going to risk Ginny's life.

When the finally reached Slytherin City Harry had to admit that from far away it was breath taking.

The City was built in giant, hexagon shape. With lowers buildings on the outside and higher ones in the middle. In the very center stood a tall castle, made out of some kind of dark marble.

Around the City there stretched a high wall made out of tightly packed stone.

From far up in the sky the city looked normally sized, but once you flew closer he realized the true enormity of it. Building upon building that seemed to stretch on forever.

It seemed that the poorer people lived on the outside, while the richer and high up Death Eaters lived closer to the middle.

And Voldemort in the very center in that castle.

Harry's suspicions were proven right when they landed on some sort of extended battlement of the castle.

Harry jumped of that Sky Cat as soon as they landed. He saw Ginny had done the same. They both thought about running for a few seconds, but they knew it would be useless. They were in the middle of Voldemort's metropolis.

They both stepped a little closer together as Voldemort and the Inner Circle dismounted.

"Severus you take those to down to the dungeons until I have time to test your information. I hope you haven't lied to me. For your own sake." Voldemort said.

Snape swallowed nervously. "Yes, my lord."

He pointed his wand at Harry and Ginny. "If one of you tries anything I kill the other. Now walk that way." Snape pointed his wand to one of the doors.

XXX

Draco's POV

When he and Granger had reached the her friends shelter they of course had thrown a big tantrum about having to share with him. He had to grudingly admit that he was glad that she had stood up for him.

He moodily kicked a rock out of his way.

Ever since the war with the mundanes had started Draco had everything he knew ripped from him.

The mundanes had almost beat them. His home, Hogwarts, the whole Wizarding World, The World had been destroyed. Then the mundanes had caught him.

He could no longer pretend he was stronger than them. Not after what they did to him. He used to call them muggles. Now he had learnt a gruding respect for them.

He could not help, but call them mundanes now. Mundanes and Wizards were equals. Both were powerful. And when they fought they ripped the world apart.

Draco knew that he was one of the people whose fualt this was. If Pureblood Elitists had never attacked muggles they would not have found out about the Wizarding World. Or they might have at least been open to negotiations.

He sat down next to the fire.

He knew he was crying, but he did not care. They could see him as weak. There was no reason to pretend. His own father had abandoned him n a battle. His father had chosen The Dark Empire above him. His mother had chosen his father above him. His friends had left him. He had been captured by mundanes.

He could still feel the places were he had been injected. The shocks and tests they ran on him. Sometimes he was so sick he could not move, other times he screamed and begged in pain.

Later they began feeding him something that made his mind go fuzzy and black, he never remembered what they made him do of what happened, just that he woke up after a long time in so much pain.

Draco shivered in the cold wind.

He shuffled towards the fire. The Granger girl was making some kind of stew that would probably taste just has horrible as her previous creations.

He sat like that for a while lost in thought until a familiar annoying voice brought him back to reality. "Can you please pass me those Knots?" Asked Granger.

"Those what?" he looked at the pile of leaves and stuff laid out around the fire.

"Oh, sorry. Thats is the knot-like roots Neville found. He has some crazily long name for them, but we just call them the Knots." She replied.

He pushed the knobbly, white roots to her.

"Thanks." She said begining to cut them into slices.

Draco leaned back a bit. She was still looking at him. He knew she pittied him. She was the only one who ever tried to start a conversation with him. She was now probably thinking about something to talk about.

"So...Do you have any experiance with living in the wild? I used to go camping a lot, so I at least have some idea of what to do." She said. Draco was right.

"No." He gave his usual one-word reply.

"Oh, well I could show you some tips if you want?" She continued.

"No thanks." he tried to be polite. She after all was the only reason he was allowed to stay here.

"Oh, ok."

There was a awkward silence.

"I don't know that much though. Neville is the true reason we have food. I may know a little about plants, but he is a real genuis. I try to learn as much as I can from him. I am thinking about letting him give lessons after dinner each night." She said, once more trying to start a conversation.

For some reason it really irked Draco, hearing her describe Longbottom as if he is so great. "Seriously Granger? Longbottom is the most useless member of this whole group. He basically goes and picks some flowers for us to eat."

"Draco! Without Neville we would have been starving. And might I add what exactly are you doing for the group?" She seemed genuinely irritated with him. And for some reason that only served to make him more annoyed.

"Well, at least the great Boy-Who-Lived is not here. Things are getting better I keep reminding myself."As soon as the words left Draco's mouth he knew he had said something wrong.

Tears filled the bushy haired girls eyes. She then quietly stood up and looked at him. When she spoke her voice was as cold as ice. "Look here Malfoy, do you think I enjoy talking to you? 'Cause believe me I do not and I am beginning to see why the others don't bother. I only try to help you because that is what one human being does for another. If ever again dare insult any one of my friends, I will throw you out of this shelter."

Draco was shocked. What happened to Hermione Granger?

"And do not think I won't. You know very well the only reason the others are letting you stay is because of me. So, remember I am doing you a favour. And if I have to chose between my friends and you. I will always chose them over you. Always."

Did she mean she would chose Longbottom over him? Or Potter? Wait, why is he thinking like she might like him? Draco was frozen. For some reason her words cut to his very soul. He hated the fact that she would chose anyone over him.

"Finish the stew. Just stir it 'till it turns dark green, then add that orange fruit. It is time you did something for this group." She finished coldy before turning around and stalking into the forest.

Still in shock, Draco began stirring the stew. He should not have said that. Potter was probably dead or something and it upset her he realized. Then he stopped. Did a mudblood just order him to make stew?

Did he just follow the order?

No! What was happening to him?!

**Half of a funny ending...ah well.**

**So, whadya think about Draco/Hermione?**

**Please review!**


End file.
